zagtoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrien Agreste
Adrien Agreste is the main protagonist of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. A protector of Paris, he and Ladybug fight supervillains as his alter ego, Cat Noir (French: Chat Noir). Appearance Adrien is described to be charming, because of his messy blond hair and glimmering green eyes. He has a light peach skin color, and a super soft red cover his cheeks to his nose. He has a black shirt with green and yellow lines cutting through it. However, on top, he wears a white jacket. Along with that, he wears jeans that reach his ankle. Adrien also wears simple red-orange sneakers. As he alters ego, he wears a black tight suit with a belt that has a cat tail attached. Additionally, there is a jingling bell. His hair is messier, so it is harder to recognize him, especially since he has full green eyes which allow him to gain night vision. Atop his head are plain cat ears, which are fake, but they do have the abilities of a cat. For example, it would drop if he is sad. Unlike Ladybug's outfit, he has boots that have a line molded on similar to his tail. Personality As Adrien, he keeps his emotions to himself and wouldn't try to show his wild side. He's sweet and tries not to be rude or mean to Chloé. On the down side, that means that no one would really know how he is feeling. As seen in "Dark Cupid", he clearly states he hates signing autographs, which means he most likely hates being a model. He enjoys fun, but not force (or forced fun). He would try to keep trouble off of his friends, like Nino (as seen in "The Bubbler"). As Cat Noir, his wild side releases and makes a lot of jokes. Crushing on Ladybug, he would try and "attract" her. However, he fights and thinks of plans if things are serious. Relationships Marinette/Ladybug On his first day, he tried to get gum off Marinette's seat although he didn't know who she was. Later on, their relationship started developing and Adrien talked more to her. He has a crush on Ladybug and wrote a love poem dedicated to her. Plagg Plagg is his pet kwami who inhabits his ring to become Cat Noir. Adrien despises the smell of Camembert and doesn't like his laziness. Chloé Bourgeois Adrien was childhood best friends with her. However, in high school, he doesn't appreciate her rude personality and how she demands people to do things. Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Adrien and Marinette fight Hawk Moth, knowing he is the main cause for akumas. He is not aware that Hawk Moth is his father. Abilities Modeling He can model well, as described by Marinette. Cataclysm As Cat Noir, his power is to destroy things by chanting "Cataclysm". With a touch of his hand, he can destroy anything he wants. A large black blob usually appears. Night Vision He can see in the dark, as revealed in "Stormy Weather". Gallery ChatNoir.jpg AdrienAgreste.jpg Ladybug Cat Noir Render.png Tumblr nztx2zh3xl1uu5wooo1 1280.png Tumblr nye21oCFrb1uu5wooo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nvcgnkvEzt1uu5wooo2 1280.png Tumblr nqzdzkcEeh1uu5wooo1 1280.jpg Miraculous Ladybug Planner previews 8.png Miraculous Ladybug Planner previews 2.png CVqRK1uUYAAdB7P.jpg large.jpg Tumblr nugnjcPqNk1uu5wooo1 1280.jpg CU1iJclWcAA0I14 large.jpg 11692582 598816000220879 2153000836150890743 n.jpg Miraculous.jpg Trivia *He is replaced with Félix in the Ladybug PV. *Adrien means "sea", and Agreste means "wild". Connected, it would mean "wild sea". **Because his last name means "wild", it matches his personality as Cat Noir. **His last name is Portugese. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Ladybug Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes